


Персональный Ад

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [65]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Персональный Ад

Тяжелый рок из динамиков и в паузы — мат. Шульдих смеется безумно.

/Кроуфорд, ты конченный человек, если не понимаешь прелести драйва!/

/Сделай тише! Иначе — девять граммов свинца/.

Телепат в курсе, что у оракула болит голова. И делает всё, чтоб боль не исчезла никогда. Эта малая месть за горячее желание, остающееся тяжестью в паху, после очередного жаркого скандала.

В рыжих волосах запуталась кровь заката. Динамики на полной громкости уже четыре часа подряд. Между комнатами всего одна перегородка. Между ними расстояние в сотни раз больше.

Шульдих спиной чувствует приближение напарника, но не поворачивается. Он сидит на подоконнике и щурится на весь мир усмешкой чеширского кота. Кроуфорд встает за его спиной и не прикасается. Телепат почти готов потереться об него спиной, чтобы шерсть не стояла дыбом, но он не делает этого. Только, кажется, ошейник стал сдавливать шею. Дыхание сбилось на вздохе. Музыка грохочет, словно гром среди ясного неба. На повторе.

Это весна и спермотоксикоз. Кроуфорд касается подушечками пальцев пульса на его шее. Ток пробегает, словно по оголенным нервам рыжего от макушки до пяток. Он поджимает пальцы ног. Ветерок холодит ступни. Вместо позвоночника ломающийся от напряжения прут. Губы размыкаются, и рыжий судорожно облизывает губы.

Кроуфорд небрежно водит двумя пальцами по его шее. В джинсах телепата — персональный Ад. Он бы предпочел, чтобы рука спустилась намного ниже. Но Кроуфорд растягивает пытку на вечность.

Солнце падает за горизонт и откатом наступает чернота. Шульдих хочет небо в алмазах – секс, но вместо грохот музыки, вой полицейский сирен и напряжение звенит в воздухе раскатистом эхом от выстрела.

Оракул склоняется к напарнику, касается сухими губами уха и трется о кожу губами. Телепат задыхается. В глазах темнеет. Руки сжимаются в кулаки. Но он не шевелится.

/Кончай. Иначе я изнасилую тебя прямо тут/.

«Да!» — хочется крикнуть Шульдиху, но он давится словами, словно ядом. И только дергает плечом.

Он так долго добивался того, чтобы ни одна скотина не смела думать о нем, как о развлечении, что перегнул палку.

Если бы Кроуфорд знал…


End file.
